koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Esl planet
ESL -PLANET is a recruiting and consulting company with offices in South Korea and soon in Australia (2007) and Canada (2008). Finding a quality English teaching position in Korea is made much easier with our firm. Anyone who has done any research as to teaching ESL will have read that there are many poor schools and unreliable recruiters out there. At ESL-PLANET, we employ only foreign recruiters, deal with only professional teachers and supply only to reputable schools. Why only foreign recruiters? First of all, we can all speak English. The problem that many teachers complain about is that their recruiters could not speak English well. We have a better idea of where you are coming from, which makes the profile matching process that much easier. We have all been in your shoes before. Yes at one time, all the consultants here were in the same position as you. We at one point were trying to make a sound decision over the phone for a job in a country on the other side of the world. We know what you are looking for and what hidden dangers there are. We all know what it is like to work in Asia. Asian people are wonderful and will prove to be generous and willing to make your stay very positive. But there are problems here too and with a little foresight, you may be able to avoid these. We are not simply a resume giving organization. We will be there for you throughout your entire stay in Asia. Whenever, wherever! Why only reputable schools? This is a no brainer. Deal with bad schools, you get bad teachers. Deal with both of these and you have an unsuccessful business. It just is not in our best interests to deal with poorly run and unprofessional schools who give nothing back for the hard work that many teachers do. All our schools are closely monitored and routinely visited so as our consultants have a clear idea of what is actually going on there. At ESL-PLANET we do a thorough background check on the prospective schools, interview the staff there and view the working and living conditions. We try to take the risk out of your decision making process. Think of us as your eyes and ears before you start the job. Our service can find you a job in an environment to suit your professional and social preferences. We have many immediate ESL openings and we are looking to fill these positions right away. There are a great number of jobs for teachers with or without experience. We can guarantee you immediate placements with competitive salaries and jobs in the more distant future. We will remain your loyal agent and "go between" during the entire duration of your contract. Contact us to find out all the details of the many benefits we can offer you. Rowan Hall Director ESL PLANET 4F Lingua Bldg, 44 -19 Chungdam Dong, Gangnam Gu, Seoul South Korea 135-100 Telephone: (82) 02 516 0517 Fax: (82) 02 516 6002 Cell: (82) 010 7218 9959 Business registration: 120-81-54769 Korean Recruiting License: 2006-89 http://www.esl-planet.com